Hiei VS The 6 Year Old & Cole VS The World
by BNWill09
Summary: There are things in life that matter. But which is more important? Hiei is faced with many decisions. Cole has the world practically on her shoulders. Will he step up to the plate? This is the last story for these OC's! I suck a summaries *sigh*  Humor
1. She likes Me More!

**Hey everyone! I have missed you all so much! So, this is the last story of this series. I want to thank all of my loyal readers for sticking with me. I hope you all continue to do so. Now, down to business: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, BUT, I DO OWN MY OC'S... Enjoy!**

* * *

Cole opened her eyes to see Hiei gone. She frowned. He hadn't come home on time, again. They were both working hard for Koenma and trying to keep their relationship intact. It had been working so far. She was working on missions rehabilitating kids until Keonma found a place for them while Hiei was a bounty hunter. As of right now she was fostering three kids. These were the last of her assignments until this time next year. She was glad too. Especially since Cora was due in a week. She wanted to be there for her sister. She smiled when a knock came from her door.

"Come in," she sat up and stretched. A small boy about six years old with black hair and silver eyes. He was a fire demon and Hiei's favorite. They had worked together and considered him a son.

"Cole, can I crawl in bed with you?" He walked up to her and placed his hands on her arm.

She smiled, "Of course, Sky." She patted the bed and he happily crawled in. he laid on her lap and closed his eyes. She then looked to the clock and saw it was six thirty. "Sky why were you awake so early?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her sadly, "I remembered."

She sighed and stroked his hair, "It's ok honey. You're safe now."

He smiled and closed his eyes. Cole leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She was so tired. She refused to ask Koenma for time off. It bothered Hiei but he knew she wouldn't listen. A few moments later she felt a gentle touch on her face. She opened her eyes to se Hiei. She smiled, "Hey."

"Hey." He looked down at Sky and sighed, "Nightmare?"

Cole nodded and stroked Sky's soft hair again, "Yeah, he still won't tell me what he sees though."

Hiei bent down and kissed her softly, "I'll be back."

She nodded and shoved Sky gently until he stirred, "Lay right here so Hiei can lay with us, ok?"

He sleepily nodded and moved on the other side of Cole so Hiei could be beside her. She scooted down and held him as he cuddled close. A few moments later Hiei returned and crawled into bed. He was so tired and ready to be home. He snuggled close to Cole and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned back into him and sighed in contentment. Hiei kissed her neck and looked at Sky. He was holding onto Cole as a son would his mother. It was a sight to see. She would be a great mother one day. She had once mentioned adopting Sky. Hiei didn't protest; however, he wasn't sure if they could handle a child now. He noticed Sky had opened his eyes and was looking at Hiei.

"Hi Hiei." He smiled sleepily.

Hiei smirked, "Hey kid."

"What did you do on your trip?"

Hiei swallowed, "I had to find someone."

He got that curious look in his eyes that amused Hiei, "What happened once you found them?"

Cole opened an eye, "Sleep Sky."

He giggled and gave Cole a kiss on the cheek, "Night mo- er Cole."

Hiei felt Cole stiffen and then relax, "Night."

Cole then fell into a slumber with two guys she just couldn't get enough of.

She woke around ten to the sound of her communicator sounding. She groaned, _I just want a break_. Hiei moaned something about killing Keonma and Sky sleepily nodded in agreement. Cole wormed her way from between them and grabbed the annoying device.

"What," she snapped.

Koenma visibly flinched, "Sorry to bother you. I know Hiei just returned; however, you need to see me in my office."

She raised and eyebrow, "Why?"

He sighed in defeat, "Because it will be in Sky and your sister's unborn child's best interest."

"Let me get dressed and I'll be there." She closed the communicator and turned to see Hiei standing in the doorway. His face was expressionless; however, his eyes showed slight fear. "Watch the kids. I'll be back."

"Since when do I-"

"Hiei please don't start. The older ones are at school. Just please keep an eye in Sky."

He remained silent. She rolled her eyes and walked past him into her room. She looked to see Sky still asleep and took off her shirt. She walked into her closet and grabbed a blue tank top and threw on a pair of pants. She brushed her still black hair and capped it off by brushing her teeth. She walked back into her room to see Hiei sitting on her bed waiting. She sighed and grabbed her communicator. Hiei stood and walked up to her, "I'm sorry."

She raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

He sighed. Here lately he was following Kurama's advice a lot, "I was starting a meaningless argument."

She smirked and shook her head, "You've been hanging around the fox too long. But thank you for the apology."

He rolled his crimson eyes and wrapped his arms around her. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and smiled when she heard muffled giggles. Hiei growled softly and looked over to Sky. All you could see was his eyes. He was giggling like he had blackmail. Hiei narrowed his eyes, causing Sky to cover his head. Cole grabbed his chin and turned his attention back to her, "Hiei, behave."

He sighed and kissed her softly. She swiftly walked outside and called for a portal. Bursting through Koenma's doors too see Yusuke and Kurama, she sighed, "Let's do this."

Koenma cleared his throat and braced himself, "Well, it seems your sister is in trouble."

Cole's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What do you mean?"

"It seems some of the heavens know about her pregnancy. They do not agree with the fact it will be a half demon and half angel."

"It won't be." Cole crossed her arms, "It would be a fallen angel, like me."

Koenma thought, "I don't understand."

Cole sat on the edge of his desk and thought for a moment, "Well, it's like me, my original father was Yusuke's dad, a demon. My mother was an angel; however, when she found out she didn't want me and therefore sent me to Yusuke's mom. She ended up drinking me to death. That's when Gabriel claimed me as his own."

Kurama looked at her, "So when angels and demons have children, they will become a fallen angel?"

She nodded, "Basically, fallen angels are demons that are still under God's mercy."

"Which explains why you have a dark side…A.K.A. a demon side," Yusuke placed his hands behind his head.

"Exactly."

Koenma sighed, "So why would all of these threats be coming?"

Cole swallowed, "Well, fallen angels aren't exactly supposed to come from a demon and angel combination. It gives them…I guess you could say extra abilities."

Kurama leaned forward, "Like what?"

"I don't know. I've never met one. They are extremely rare."

He then ran his hands through his hair, "We need to figure this out."

Cole walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Leave it to me. You just work on becoming a father."

She turned to Koenma, "Now, I need you to get someone on the inside that can get me information. But we will also need some people to stand guard until the child is born."

"Why only until it's born?" Koenma was so confused right now.

"Because, they can not harm a angel child. If they did it would bring them certain death. It would be against Father's will."

"I see."

Kurama stood, "Is this all we need to know?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes. Cole you need to stay behind."

Yusuke tugged Cole's hair as he walked out of the room leaving Cole and Koenma alone.

"Where is Sky now?"

She sat in a chair, "With Hiei."

"Good. Now you understand Sky is a Fire demon." She nodded. "Well, after we ran his tests we discovered he is unstable."

Cole furrowed her brows, "What does that mean?"

"It means he needs more rehab than we thought. Fire demons are very dangerous, especially those who can't control their abilities. He needs to harness them and learn how to control them or he will lose control."

"What happens if he loses control?"

Koenma sighed, "I'd rather not say." Cole swallowed and looked away. "Cole I know how attached you are to this kid. That's why I am letting him stay with you. You and Hiei are responsible for training him. The other children will be moved so you can concentrate on Sky and your sister."

Cole rubbed her eyes and looked at Koenma, "You'll also have to give Hiei time off."

Koenma nodded, "I know. His assignments are already taken care of."

She stood and walked to the door. Koenma stood, "Cole I know this is stressful, but it's necessary."

She nodded without turning back and went through the door.

* * *

"Listen brat, get down or I'll come get you," Hiei hissed.

Sky stuck his tongue out, "Yeah right."

"Why you little-"

"You're old. Cole likes me more!" The kid shouted, flailing his arms.

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

The boy nodded, "Yes! I get to sleep with her and she spends lots more time with me!"

That hit a nerve. Hiei clenched his teeth, "Alright that's it-"

Cole placed her hand on Hiei's shoulder, "Behave."

"Cole!" Sky waved, "I'm up here!"

She smiled, "I can see. Come down here."

He complied and jumped down. He ran up to her and gave her a tight hug. He pulled away and she crossed her arms. "Now apologize to Hiei."

Sky looked to the ground and played with some dirt, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

Hiei sighed. He remembered last time this had happened Cole made them stand here until there was a 'sorry' and a reply. "I forgive you."

"Sky I need you to go inside so me and Hiei can talk."

Sky almost protested until Cole raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and ran into the house. Cole then turned to Hiei.

"What's wrong," he asked. Her energy was off.

She sighed and told him what was going on with Cora and Sky. She walked over to the porch and sat down. Hiei remained standing, looking out at nothing. He then turned to her, "No."

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"What makes you think I am going to train that brat?"

Cole snapped, "You're right. What made me believe you could look over your own personal gain and help someone?"

"Don't guilt trip me-"

Cole stood, "Guilt trip? I'm telling the truth. Look over your big head and help this kid. Do you want his blood on your hands?"

He looked away, "I don't care."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you." Her voice was strained and tears were forming in her eyes. She turned without another word and went into the house.

Hiei growled in annoyance. Why would they expect him to train the kid? He could care less. He knew Cole was attached to the kid but that didn't mean he had anything to do with it. His demon side wanted to resist; however, Cole was his mate now and he didn't like seeing her upset, especially his guardian side. He needed to clear his head. He went to his shrink for answers.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked! Later Days~**


	2. Goodness Gracious Great Balls Of Fire!

**HI! I hope all is going well! Sorry this is taking forever lol I'm working on two other stories o.O So please bare with me. You know the rules :) enjoy!**

* * *

Kurama sighed, "Hiei, I think you're an idiot."

Hiei stood, "What did you say?"

"You heard me. That kid needs help and you cannot sit there and tell me that you don't want to help him."

Hiei gave his trade mark blank expression, "I just did."

"I understand why you don't want to get close to him. He could be taken away. Yes, it will break Cole's heart and that will irritate you to no end; however, pushing him away will not change that. You need to train the boy and move on. Stop being so damn stubborn about this." Kurama plopped down on his couch and laid his head back. He was a nerve racked father-to-be and didn't need this right now.

Hiei glared and thought for a moment. He knew Kurama was right but he also knew he already secretly thought of Sky as a son of sorts. He also knew Koenma would never let him live down the fact the boy's blood would be in his hands. Then, there was the issue of Cole. He hated it when she was mad at him. He groaned and smacked his forehead, "Whatever. I'll do it."

Kurama smiled. So he did have a soft spot for the boy. He relaxed and placed his hands behind his head, "So how are things?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "Things?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes, things."

He gave a suspicious look, "Fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just you look wore out."

Hiei sighed, "I just got back this morning."

"How many have you had this week?"

He thought foe a moment, "About ten."

"That's ridiculous. Why is he pinning all of this work on you?"

"I don't know but I wish he would stop. The same for Cole too. She's in her office all of the time. Not to mention the brats she has to keep up with," Hiei growled, "It's annoying."

Kurama nodded, "I would think so. However, with you training Sky and Cole preparing for what is to happen once Cora goes into labor, you'll at least get some sort of break."

Hiei saw the look in Kurama's eyes and smirked, "You're scared aren't you?"

Kurama swallowed, "Out of all the demons and enemies we have faced, I have never been more scared in my life."

Yusuke walked in the door and plopped on the couch, "Hey guys." He looked tired, "Raiden was sick last night. A.K.A. squall fest."

Kurama looked at Hiei, "See."

Yusuke looked at Kurama and laughed, "You're scared aren't you? The great Kurama, one of the strongest demons in existence, is scared?" Kurama blushed and nodded. Yusuke gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Well, it's ok. I was too. I almost threw up when it was getting this close. But hey, you're doing surprisingly well."

Kurama sighed, "Thanks."

Yusuke then looked over to Hiei, "I heard."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Of course you have. Your woman couldn't keep her mouth shut for anything."

Yusuke smiled, "I also hear this kid gives you a run for your money."

Hiei growled, "I'm leaving."

Kurama turned to Yusuke with an evil glint in his eyes, "We must be there when he trains the kid. I want to see this."

Yusuke laughed, "Anything to keep your mind off of things right?"

Kurama then bowed his head in defeat, "Yes."

* * *

Heie returned to see Cole lying on the porch swing. Seemingly asleep. He walked up to her and smirked. Her breathing was even and her eyes unmoving. He heard a giggle and his head snapped to see Sky standing in the doorway. He narrowed his eyes, "Change into something comfortable. We're going to start training now."

The boy gulped and disappeared. He turned his attention back to Cole to see her still sleeping. He bent down and gently picked her up. He made his way to her room and laid her down. Her eyes opened and she grabbed his arms. He smiled, "It's just me."

She smiled and pulled him down to her, "Sleep."

He chuckled, "I can't right now."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"Because I am going to whip that brat you like so much into shape."

She smiled and pulled him down into a deep kiss, "I knew you would do it."

He got a smug look on his face, "Well if I keep getting these kinds of rewards then I'll do anything you ask."

She laughed, "Yeah whatever."

He gave her another kiss and stood, "Rest. I'll be back later."

"Don't kill the kid. He's six years old."

Sky stood in the clearing with Hiei staring, just staring. Hiei drew his sword and Sky visibly tensed. Hiei noticed and sighed, "I'm not going to use this. I'm just laying it aside."

Sky nodded and watched as Hiei set the sword down followed by himself. He motioned for Sky to sit and the boy silently did as he was told. "Now," Hiei began, " We are going to teach you how to harness your power and eventually control it."

"Like you?"

"Yes. Now, close your eyes and focus on the energy you feel." Sky did as he was told. Hiei instantly felt his energy rise. "Good. Now focus on putting that energy into your hand." Sky's eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated. Hiei smirked. "Open your eyes."

Sky looked to see his hand on fire and smiled. The flames didn't hurt. He looked to Hiei with shining eyes. Then he thought for a moment, "How do I make it go away?"

Hiei chuckled, "You stop thinking about the energy."

Sky did so and the flame disappeared. Hiei then stood, "Just work on that for today and tomorrow we'll take it to the next level." He went to turn around and paused, "Don't catch anything on fire. Cole would kill you?"

When Hiei turned around Sky smiled and concentrated on his energy. He looked to see the fire in his palm and looked to the retreating Hiei. _Maybe this will go quick and not be bad at all,_ Hiei thought. He then felt fire connect with the back of his head. He spun around to see Sky rolling on the ground laughing. "Listen kid, I can make your life hell."

Sky thought for a moment, "No you can't. Cole would be mad at you."

"Try me."

Sky stuck out his tongue and threw another fireball. Before he knew it flames were flying towards him via Hiei. He shrieked and his behind a rock. "Now, stop it and work on what I taught you."

Sky's head peeked out from the rock as he stuck his tongue out at Hiei one more time.

"Boy, out that back in your mouth or I will dispose of it," Hiei warned, walking away. The boy quickly retreated his tongue and sat on the rock.

"How does he do it?" Said the kid, "It's almost like he's smart or something."

'_I heard that brat.'_ Hiei's voice rang in his head.

"AAAAHHHHH! I'm not safe!" Sky yelled, grabbing his head.

Hiei merely smirked and went to lay down and hold the woman he loves in his arms.

* * *

**:) Sky is going to be one of my favorite characters. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Later Days~**


	3. Losing This Battle

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cole woke to see Hiei sleeping soundly. She looked at the clock. _Man, I was out for a while._ She sat up and stretched. Hiei opened his eyes and pulled her back down. "Hiei, I need to go see Cora," she chuckled as he groaned in protest.

After a few moments he sighed and let her go, "Fine."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Leaning to his ear she said, "Play nice."

Hiei shuddered, "No."

She rolled her eyes, "Are you going to stay here and sleep?"

"No. I'll go with you."

"Ok. Sky is coming to." The look on Hiei's face made her laugh, "Don't be that way. He's just a kid."

Hiei rolled his eyes and sat up, his bare chest catching Cole's attention. Hiei noticed and smiled, "Like what you see?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Well, I guess you could say that."

The next thing she knew, Cole was pinned against the wall. Hiei's face was mere inches away. He leaned in, their lips almost touching, "Play nice."

Cole ran her hands down Hiei's chest and stopped at his belt line. She grabbed it and jerked Hiei to her. He swallowed, his eyes never leaving hers. She then raised her energy and looked deep into his eyes. Hiei felt a tremor pulse through his body. He then realized what she was doing. She was creating a pull on him. He had only experienced it once, when they first met. He growled softly. She met his lips in a longing kiss, being sure to keep the pull. Hiei could no longer comprehend what was happening as he felt himself being consumed. He pressed harder against her wanting more. She chuckled and pulled away. She moved to kiss his neck when she stopped, "Never."

She released the pull and stepped around him. He took a deep breath and growled, "Damn you woman."

She winked and walked out the door. Hiei sat on the bed and rested his head in his hands. He thought it best to calm down before going out. He had felt her pull before; however, it was really strong now. _Maybe because we're mates now_, he thought. He shook his head from his thoughts and grabbed a shirt. He walked down stairs to see Sky waiting patiently. Cole walked in the room with a smug grin on her face. _You'll be getting yours later_, he told her telepathically. She rolled her eyes and walked to the door, "Come on Sky."

The boy leaped up and darted out of the door. Cole waited for Hiei on the porch. He walked out to see Sky running around.

"Thank you," she looked over to him with a soft smile. The sun was beginning to lower in the sky making Cole seem almost angelic (duh). Hiei sucked in his breath. _How does she do that?_

Sky ran up to them and put his hands on his hips, "Are you two comin'?"

"Yes," Cole walked down the steps and took Sky's hand. Hiei followed silently.

_She's changed so much since the past year. It's like she's found peace. We'll she still has that temper and that cunningness that got me in this mess in the first place. But do I regret it? No. She's not the only one who's changed. We all have. _

Cole noticed Hiei was in thought and turned her attention back to the path. Cora and Kurama lived on the edge of the city. It was a good walk; however, the path had pretty views. Sky felt something near and grabbed Cole's hand tighter. She stopped walking and scanned the area. Hiei was now on the other side of Sky ready to strike at a moments notice. Cole leaned down to Sky, "Listen to me. If something happens, you run as fast as you can to Cora's ok?"

He moved to stand in front of her, "No, I'm going to protect you."

Cole tried to hide her smile and Hiei smirked. She shook her head, "I think you should let Hiei have this one. What if Kurama and Cora need to be protected? You would be there to keep them safe."

The small boy looked to Hiei and sighed. He then nodded and moved behind Cole. A moment later two demons appeared from the forest. They were strong, but not powerful. One had pasty whit skin and red hair. He looked to be about seven feet tall and held a dark aura. The other next to him was shorter with yellow skin and black hair. They only looked at Cole.

"Come with us wench," the tall one began, "we want you to watch your sister die."

Cole's energy flared, "Hiei, watch Sky."

Hiei looked to her in protest but stopped when he saw her eyes. They were pitch black. She was pissed. He pulled Sky away and watched her carefully. She hadn't been this way in a while. In the blink of an eye the smaller demon's head was rolling on the ground. Cole reappeared in her original spot as if she had never moved. Sky moved closer to Hiei.

"You little bitch," the tall demon spat.

She casually walked up to him, "Do you know what happens when you threaten something a fallen angel loves?"

The demon swung at her and she easily dodged. He growled in frustration and lunged at her. She put her hands out and smirked. An unknown force threw the demon back and into the forest. She turned and looked to Hiei and Sky. "Sky, you need to run." She then casually walked into the forest after the demon.

The boy looked at Hiei with teary eyes. Hiei sighed, "She'll be ok. Go ahead and tell Kurama where we are. I'm going to need his help."

The boy nodded and took off. Hiei could feel her energy slipping into something else. He knew her seal's time was almost up. He followed her energy into the forest and dropped his jaw at what he saw. The demon had been torn into little pieces that were now scattered across the small clearing. He then turned as he felt Kurama's presence behind him. Yusuke was there too.

"Holy shit." Yusuke breathed.

Kurama swallowed, "We need to sedate her."

Hiei looked at him, "We need to do it without getting pulled apart."

Yusuke looked at the others, "Well think of something before she kills me."

He walked out into the clearing carefully. Cole's attention snapped to him. He held up his hands, "I'm not gonna fight you sis."

She narrowed her eyes and turned to face him. Blood covered her clothes and arms. A few drops had splattered on her face. She looked like something out of a horror movie. Yusuke stepped on a twig and it snapped. At that instant he found himself pinned to a tree by Cole. He swallowed looking her in the eyes. He could see her fighting for control.

"We need to save her before she is gone," 'Cole' said. Her voice was strained, "They are trying to take her."

Yusuke knew of her other side and how it was trying to coincide within her and only be of use when she needed it. But who are _they_? "Who are they?"

"The people she will least expect. You must hurry I'm trying to keep her here."

Yusuke looked passed her and nodded Kurama and Hiei stepped out and walked up to her. Kurama brought out a thorn and poked it in her neck. She stood for a moment before falling into Hiei's waiting arms. Yusuke looked like he was about to burst. His breathing was ragged and his tattoos of his demon side were showing.

"Damnit!" He hit the tree, causing it to fall to the ground. Kurama grabbed the detective's shoulders.

"Yusuke, calm down," his calming gaze made Yusuke take a deep breath. They hadn't seen him this way in a long time. He then turned to Hiei, "We need to take her to Koenma's."

Hiei nodded and waited for Kurama to get done talking to Koenma on the communicator. Yusuke looked at Cole and felt his blood boiling again. Since he had a family, he was now extremely protective, thanks to his demon side of course. He turned away, "Hiei, I'll meet you there."

Hiei merely nodded. He didn't want to piss the demon lord off. A portal appeared and Kurama led the way. When Hiei stepped through, he saw Koenma pacing. Botan was fidgeting.

"Botan, get her and do what I asked, please." Koenma hastily said. Botan nodded and an ogre stepped forward to grab Cole. Hiei gave her over and turned to Koenma. Yusuke burst through the doors a few moments later.

They told him the events that occurred and Yusuke told him what was said. Koenma laid his head on his desk. "Well, Cora is in no state to put a new seal on Cole. Therefore, we are going to keep Cole here until then."

Kurama sighed and nodded, "I agree. That way she can monitored and kept under control."

Yusuke placed his head in his palms, "I guess that's all we can do."

Hiei nodded and then thought of Sky. "You know that brat will want to see her. She was the only one she didn't show hostility towards."

Koenma thought, "Then it may be a good idea to keep him near."

The door opened to reveal Michael. He strode in and stopped at Koenma's desk, "I hear my niece has gotten herself in trouble."

Koenma nodded and told the story. Michael thought for a moment, "She is not the only one you will have to worry about." He looked to Hiei, "Your Guardian instincts will kick in more and more as the time grows near. Be ready."

Kurama had a thought, "Why don't we all bring our families here. It's safe and it will be easier to keep an eye on Hiei and Cole."

Yusuke smiled, "I like that idea."

Koenma thought and sighed in defeat, "Yes, it does make the most sense."

Michael chuckled, "Well, let me know if anything happens."

They all went to get what they needed and meet back in Koenma's palace.

* * *

Cole woke but was afraid to open her eyes. She moved and felt cold metal on he arms. Then rattling of chains followed. A tear fell down her face, she was losing this battle.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Later Days~**


	4. Ghost?

**Hey folks! You know the drill and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Cole sobbed for what seemed like ages. Her life was spinning out of control and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She had stopped crying because she realized she was pitying herself. "Well, at least you had a good run ol' girl," she chuckled to herself.

The door opened and Koenma walked in. She smiled softly as he closed the door. He cautiously walked up to her. "How are you feeling?"

She scoffed and raised an eye brow, "How do you think?"

"Stupid question, I guess."

"Yeah."

He watched her for a minute. Studying her actions. She seemed ok, but then again, looks can be deceiving. He cleared his throat, "So, everyone is staying at my palace until Cora is able to put the new seal on."

Cole shook her head and smiled sadly, "It'll be too late by then Koenma."

He narrowed his eyes, "If you think we're going to give up on you, you're not as smart as I thought."

She chuckled, "I guess not."

He smiled, "We're going to have to keep you chained up."

"I know. It's ok."

"However, we will let you down to eat, shower, and other necessities. Unless, you do something to jeopardize that."

"I can't make any promises."

"I know."

She sighed, "Where is Sky?"

"With Hiei."

Her face showed relief, "Good."

"Cole, if you don't make it through this, I can't promise Sky or your sister's safety."

Cole swallowed hard, "I know. But if I don't make it, I want you to put Sky in Hiei's care. He may be against it, but he knows I would want that."

Koenma nodded, "And if you do make it, Sky will be in your care until he can go on his own."

She furrowed her brows, "You mean like adoption?"

The demon kid nodded, "Yes."

She fought back tears. "Tell my sister I love her please."

"I will."

Koenma exited the room, leaving Cole to herself again. She thought of Sky and Hiei. _They mean more to me than they realize_, she thought. The doors opened again and Sky ran to Cole. He threw his arms around her and squeezed. She laughed and wrapped her arm around him, "Hey sweetie. What are you doin?"

Hey looked up at her and smiled his million dollar smile, "Hiei brought me. He said we're going to stay here for a while."

"Well, that sounds like fun," she tried to sound as cheery as possible. He leaned up an gave her a peck on the cheek. She giggled. He then noticed the chains.

"What are these for?"

"Well, they are to keep me safe. I have to stay in here for a little while."

"But…but who will I sleep with when I get scared?"

"I'm sure Hiei won't mind. And if he does, then ask Keiko or Yusuke."

"Ok. Well I gotta go eat now so I can be strong."

She gave him a tight hug and kissed his forehead, "Please be good and listen to Heie and the others for me. Don't make me worry."

He flashed another smile and saluted, "Yes ma'm!"

He ran out the door and past a waiting Hiei. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Cole stood and leaned against the wall. Hiei walked up to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on hers. She snuggled in the crook of his neck and breathed in his comforting scent. They stood that way for a while until she moved from his grasp. Her eyes met worried crimson and she smiled, "Stop worrying."

"I can't."

"Well, I say you can and you will." She placed a kiss on his lips and ran her hands around the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and she began rubbing the tight muscles. He leaned into her and sighed. She felt him relax and laughed, "See?"

He growled softly and kissed her neck, "Shhh."

She chuckled, "You are nothing but a baby sometimes."

"Like you aren't." He mumbled into her neck. She laughed and continued rubbing. He leaned up and looked her in the eyes, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

He kissed her again and ran his hands through her soft hair. She closed her eyes, "You're making me sleepy."

He smiled, "I know."

The door burst open and Kurama came through a nervous wreck, "Cora is in labor."

Cole smiled warmly, "Then get in there a be a dad."

Hiei laughed, "You look like you're going to vomit fox."

Kurama narrowed his eyes at Hiei, "Do not test me right now."

Cole hit Hiei in the chest, "Stop it. You would be the same way."

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "We'll see."

Cole rolled her eyes sarcastically and looked back to Kurama, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET IN THERE WITH MY SISTER!"

Kurama disappeared and Cole laughed. Hiei shook his head and kissed her one more time. "I better go get the brat or he will be in the way."

When Hiei closed the door, Cole sighed. She wanted to be there for her sister so bad. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

"_Cole," a voice said, "wake up."_

_She opened her eyes to see she was on a battle field like Bre had been on when she died. She sat up and looked around. _

"_Come this way," the voice said._

_Cole rose to her feet and noticed she was wearing her armor. Her hair was pulled half up half down. She had blood caked on her body. _

"_Come on," the voice said, "we don't have much time."_

_She followed the voice until she say someone standing in the distance. She was wearing white armor facing away from Cole and seemed to be holding something. Cole walked closer a saw the hair. He eyes widened and she gasped, "Bre."_

_Bre turned around holding a bundle in her arms, "Hello sister."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Bre held up the bundle. A newborn baby with crystal blue eyes squirmed. Cole looked to Bre, "What is this?"_

"_It's your niece." Bre threw the bundle down. Cole jumped. "Listen you little evil bitch, that kid is an abomination and will not be born. And you will drown in your own misery."_

"_You're dead."_

_Bre crackled a laugh, "Think again."_

_Cole lunged at her sister._

She opened her eyes with a start. Her blood was pumping.

'_You know what we have to do Cole.'_

"I know. Let's do this."

* * *

**o.O Shit is about to go down... :) Well I hope you enjoyed! Later Days~**


	5. Arms Of An Angel

**Here you go guys! I'm trying to get this finished because I am starting three stories and will need the extra time lol :) you know the drill so enjoy!**

* * *

Yusuke walked into the room they were keeping Cole and gasped. The chains had been ripped from the wall and Cole was no where to be found. He darted out of the room and into Koenma's office, "We have a serious fucking problem!"

Koenma rose from his desk with a start, "What do you mean?"

"Cole is gone. Like gone gone. I went to tell her how Cora was doing and she had ripped the chains from the wall and wasn't in the room."

"Oh shit," Koenma breathed, "Does anyone know where she might have gone?"

They all looked to Hiei. He shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?"

Koenma sweat dropped, "Is there anyway you can sense her?"

Hiei closed his eyes and concentrated. He opened them and sighed, "She's not in this world. She may be in the Ningenkai."

Koenma groaned, "Great. Is there any way we can go get her?"

Yusuke stood, "Hiei and I could but Kurama needs to stay here."

Koenma nodded, "Very well, get to it. Do NOT let this news spread to Cora's ears. She has enough going on."

They nodded and went to tell Kurama the news.

* * *

Cole walked through her front door swiftly. She knew Koenma would send someone after her soon enough. She ran up the stairs and into her room. At the edge of the bed set a large wooden chest. She walked over and opened it. Her black armor shone and she smirked. Putting it on swiftly, she secured all of the straps. She wrote a note and placed it on her bed. She walked outside to see Dante waiting. She threw his armor and tack on, "Ok buddy, let's go."

The horse snorted as large wings grew out of his back. He stamped his foot and threw his head. She chuckled and got on his back. As soon as she grabbed the reins, he took off into the air.

* * *

Hiei had almost reached the house when he stopped. Yusuke turned and gave him a puzzling look, "What is it?"

"Her energy is gone."

"Where do you think she went?"

He sighed, "I don't know, but maybe she left some clues."

Yusuke nodded and they took off once more. They reached the house and split up to search for clues. (Reminds me of Scooby-Doo J) Hiei walked in her room and saw a folded note on the bed. He sighed and picked it up.

_So I guess by now you have noticed I am gone. I'm not going to tell you where I am going or if I will be returning. Just know I am going for a reason and I will get the job done. Tell Sky I love him and to behave for you. I love you._

_Cole_

Hiei clutched the note and closed his eyes. Yusuke stood in the doorway, "Where is she?"

He turned to face her, "She went to take care of her sister's problem."

"You mean-"

"She went to the heavens."

Yusuke pulled out his communicator, "Koenma is going to bitch about this one."

* * *

Cole found herself in a field full of tall grass and flowers. She got off of Dante and patted his neck, "A nice place to die huh."

He nuzzled her and went to picking the tall grass around him. She pulled her hair back and closed her eyes. She opened them to see Bre dismounting off of a large white horse. Cole looked at her and smiled.

Bre smiled back, "I see you got my message."

"Kind of hard to ignore."

Bre pulled out her sword, "At least you'll die in a good spot."

Cole readied her bow, "I was just thinking the same about you."

They stood studying each other for a moment. Bre sighed, "It's a shame it has to come to this."

Cole shook her head, "No, you are a backstabbing bitch. Therefore, I am not sad it has come to this."

Bre lunged and swung her weapon at Cole who easily dodged. Cole spun around and shot an arrow. Bre ducked, "You're going to have to do better than that. Do you want Cora and Hiei to die? Not to mention that little kid."

Cole felt a darkness coming over her with each passing second. Her vision started heightening and her body became more alert.

'_It's just me, no worries. I'm going to fight off the darkness and kill that stupid slut you have for a sister.'_

Cole chuckled. Bre was now coming at her full force.

* * *

Yusuke and Hiei stood in Koenma's office. The small king was pacing back and forth. "Well, you can't go after her."

"Why the hell not?" Yusuke spat.

"Because I don't have access to that realm."

Hiei growled in frustration, "Then what do we do?"

He stood and faced the two pissed off demons and sighed, "All we can do is wait for her. Go back to the Ningenkai and wait for her energy to spark back up."

They nodded and walked out of his office Kurama was standing outside the door with a tired look on his face. "I needed a break."

Yusuke laughed, "Poor guy."

Hiei smirked. Kurama then sighed, "So what's up with Cole?"

"She's gone to the heavens we believe," Hiei said, looking away at nothing.

"She's gone to kill whoever it was about Cora."

Kurama ran a hand through his hair, "Well I haven't been saying anything to anyone."

"Let's keep it that way," Yusuke said.

Kurama thought for a moment, "So what are you going to do now?"

"We're going to wait for her."

* * *

Cole and Bre fought with all they had and were now out of breath.

'_Cole, we need to end this.'_

'**I know but how?'**

'_Just leave that to me.'_

Cole stood and caught her breath. She was covered in cuts and bruises. Bre was the same.

"Bre, it's time to end this," Cole breathed heavily.

Bre stood and readied her sword. Cole readied her bow. Bre took off after her. Cole closed her eyes. _'NOW!'_

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance_

_For the break that will make it ok_

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough?_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction, oh beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

_They may be empty and weightless, and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

Cole let the arrow go and heard a grunt. She opened her eyes to see Bre had an arrow to the heart. Tears fell down her face. Bre fell to her knees, looking up at her sister. Cole threw her bow down and caught Bre just before she hit the ground.

"You know," Bre began, "you did pick a pretty place for me to take my last breath."

Cole sobbed and attempted to smile, "Yeah. I guess so."

_In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here_

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

"Bre, I never wanted to kill you."

Bre laughed, blood coming out of her mouth, "It had to be done."

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time_

_It's easier to believe_

_In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness_

_That brings me to my knees_

"I'm going to stay with you until you're gone."

Bre nodded, "I won't keep you too much longer."

Cole laughed while tears poured down her face, "I have all the time in the world."

They sat there in silence as a soft breeze blew the flowers and tall grass around them. The trees rustled and swayed. Cole looked to the sky and watched as her sister closed her eyes and took one last breath. Cole brought Bre into her arms and hugged her close. She held her that way for a while, crying harder than she ever had before.

"Rest my sister," she kissed Bre's forehead and the body began to fade.

_In the arms of an Angel, far away from here_

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_

_In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Later Days~**


	6. What's it like?

**Well this is the next to the last chapter! I'm kinda sad I am done with Cole and Cora. They were me, in a sense. But hey, it was a great run don't you think? You know the drill! Enjoy!**

* * *

After Bre's body disappeared, Cole laid down in the grass and looked to the sky. Her body was burning with the dark energy her other side was fighting off. Her vision was still heightened. She could feel the blood on her body drying. It was both hers and Bre's. She sighed, "Maybe I will die here."

'_No, you won't. Just relax and let me take over. The darkness is dormant for now; however, I don't know how_ _long it will last.'_

"Ok."

Cole closed her eyes and a few seconds later they opened. Not white was shown in her eyes, everything was black. 'Cole' stood and Dante trotted over to her. She rubbed his nose and got onto his back. She noticed Bre's horse following her. She stopped and wheeled Dante around.

"You can come if you want."

Dante summoned his wings and took off, the other horse close behind.

* * *

Hiei and Yusuke sat on the porch in silence. They had now been there for two days. Cora had a beautiful baby girl with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Both were doing fine. Hie had begun to worry about his mate. She should have been back by now. Kurama walked up to the house. His home was over run with women, he needed a break.

"Anything?" He asked.

Both men shook their heads. Kurama sighed heavily, "Cora is starting to worry."

"She's not the only one," Yusuke was almost to his wits end. Hiei looked like if you said the wrong thing he would cut off you head in an instant.

"What does Koenma say?"

"Well, he says her soul has not passed through anywhere so she's not dead," Yusuke placed his hands behind his head. They sat in silence for a while until Yusuke stood, "I'm going to put Raiden to bed."

Hiei and Kurama sat looking at the sky until Hiei broke the silence, "What's it like?"

"What do you mean?" Kurama looked to his long time friend.

"To be a father now."

Kurama smiled, "It's kind of difficult to explain. You feel so much love for something you just met. You would do anything to protect that small bundle. It's…amazing."

Hiei smirked. Kurama kept his smile and turned his gaze back to the sky.

'Cole' sat on Dante's back as they passed the lake by her home. She pulled the horse to a stop, her breathing ragged and short. She dismounted, leaning against Dante for support. "Take me to the water."

The horse complied with her request and walked slowly to the waters edge. Without hesitation he walked until the water reached his knees. Cole patted his neck, "Thank you. Now I need you to run to the house and get Hiei. I know he's there."

The horse turned and ran out of the water and into the woods. Cole began taking off her armor and throwing it on the shore. All she now had on was the outfit that went under her armor: a black corset top and short cloth skirt. She took off her boots and threw them on the shore. She laid back in the water and closed her eyes.

* * *

Hiei and Kurama were torn from their thoughts when they heard rapid hoof beats coming towards them. Out of the clearing jumped Dante. The horse slid to a stop and reared on his hind legs. When he landed, he threw his head.

"Hiei something's wrong," Kurama stood and walked over to the horse. He grabbed the horse's reins. Dante started pulling him towards the lake. Kurama swung himself on the horse's back and Dante took off in a blur. Hiei followed close behind. For Dante to return without Cole, something had to be wrong.

They reached the lake and Dante slid to a stop, almost throwing the unsuspecting Kurama off of his back. Kurama got off and noticed Cole's bloodied armor on the shore. He looked out into the lake, "Hiei!"

Hiei was already on it. He jumped into the water and swam to where Cole was. She was standing, well barely. Her breathing was forced. Hiei walked around her. He noticed her eyes were black and took caution. Cole noticed and smirked, "It's only me Hiei. Cole is resting."

Her breath caught and she winced in pain. Hiei grabbed her shoulders and steadied her. She leaned on him and felt his warmth come over her. He backed slowly away, still holding onto her, "I'm going to carry you out of here."

Cole nodded and Hiei lifted her gently. Kurama was already waiting with his shirt to keep her warm. Dante moved around nervously, wanting to get close to Cole.

"Dante, I'm ok," Cole weakly said. The horse shook his head as if to say 'Bullshit.'

"Cole, we're taking you to Koenma's. You need medical attention," Kurama pulled out his communicator. Cole nuzzled against Hiei and closed her eyes. He looked down and held her close. A portal appeared and they went through to be met with doctors ready to take Cole. Hiei handed her over and followed the doctors. Kurama returned to take care of Dante and tell Cora and the others what was going on.

* * *

Cole now lay in a bed with her eyes closed. Her wounds were treated and she seemed to be stable. However, she was still battling the take over. Her skin had paled and gleamed with sweat. Hiei place another cold cloth on her forehead. He hadn't left her side. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He ran his hand through her hair. A knock came from the door and Hiei growled. Cole lightly smacked his arm, "Stop that."

Cora walked in and over to her sister, "Well, you look like shit."

Cole smiled weakly, "Yeah. You kinda have no choice when you're battling for you soul. But hey you look good for someone who used to be fat."

Hiei smirked. She still had that smart mouth. Cora placed her hands on her hips, "Oh you just wait. When you're pregnant, I will give you hell."

Cole snorted, "I call bullshit. I'll be too cute."

Cora stuck out her tongue, "So, you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired of dying. It's not something I enjoy."

Cora chuckled, "It's going to hurt like hell. But, all of your powers will be back and this seal will not fade or go away."

"So, she'll basically be back normal again?" Hiei asked.

Cora placed a hand on his shoulder, "Unfortunately, yes."

Hiei sighed, "Well, if you insist."

Cole raised an eyebrow, "So now you're tag teaming on me?"

Cora ignored her sister, "Hiei we'll have to do the same thing as last time; however, you will have to have more chains and no sword."

"Why?"

"Because now you are mates. It will be tougher than ever to control yourself." Cora walked towards the door, "Come with me."

Hiei looked at Cole who smiled, "Go."

He did as he was told and walked out of the door. Sky then entered and walked up to the bed.

"Cole?"

She opened her tired eyes and smiled, "Hey you."

Tears came down his face, "Pl…Please don't…d…die."

"Honey I'm not going to die. I have too much to live for."

He placed a small hand on her arm, "Hiei says that if you make it through this then you will be my mommy and he will be my daddy."

If Cole could have fell, she sure as hell would have, "When did he say that?"

"Last night. While you were sleeping."

Cole smiled, "Well, you won't have to worry."

He smiled that famous smile and kissed her hand, "Good."

Cora came in and smiled, "Hey little man."

Sky smiled, "Hey."

"I'm going to take Cole with me now, ok? We're going to make her all better."

Yusuke came in and walked up to Cole's bed, "Ready for round two?"

Cole rolled her eyes, "I guess."

Yusuke picked her up and walked over to the door. Sky opened it and let them out, "Take care of my mommy."

Yusuke stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at Cole and she smiled. He then turned to Sky, "I will."

Cora led them down the hallway and into the same chamber as before. Yusuke set her down and backed away, "Anything else?"

Cora shook her head, "No. Just make sure Hiei stays in that room."

He leaned down and gave his sister a kiss on the forehead, "See you in a little while."

When he closed the door Cole sighed, "I had to kill Bre."

Cora turned to her sister, "Koenma told me. Cole-"

"It's ok. I'm at peace with it. I held her in my arms until her last breath," Cole looked at Cora, "It was peaceful."

A tear fell down Cora's face, "Good."

She helped Cole put on the same dress as before and chained her hands above her head. Cora turned to her sister, "Ready?"

Cole nodded, "Go for it."

Cora did as before and lit the candles while saying the Lord's Prayer. Cole thrashed as a burning sensation went through her body. Cora then turned to her sister, "A light has risen in the darkness for the upright: one who is merciful, compassionate, and just. The desire of the wicked shall perish. Glory be to our Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. As in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be, world without end. Amen."

As soon as the last word came out of her mouth, Cole screamed and a bright light shone on the room. When it faded Cora looked to see Cole's skin was back to normal and the seal was back on her chest. She smiled, "You're gonna be ok sis."

Cole raised her head, "Yeah, I am."

Cora sighed, "Now you need to tend to your mate before he kills someone."

Cole laughed and stood the best she could. Cora unchained her and helped her walk on down the hallway to where Hiei was. The boys looked nervous. Yusuke was the first to speak, "Um, I don't think she should go in there. The energy coming from this room is ridiculous."

Cora shook her head, "The longer she waits, the worse he'll get." She looked to her mate and held out her hands, "Keys."

He gave her a weary look and handed them over. Cora smiled at him, "Now, I suggest you guys get away from this area." She looked over at Cole, "Here you go."

Cole took the keys and opened the door. Cora closed it behind her sister and quickly went down the hallway. Cole looked at Hiei and swallowed. The heat in the room was sticky and humid, making it tough for her weak body to process. Hiei's eyes were glowing red and his energy was threatening. Almost as if he was daring someone else to walk through that door.

"Hiei, you need to lower you energy, I can't breathe."

Hiei did as he was told and she leaned against the cool wall. He thrashed against the chains. She raised an eyebrow, "Throw another fit and you'll stay there."

He glared and let out a soft growl. The side of his neck was glowing bright red. She gathered the strength to walk over to him. He watched her every move. When she reached him she grasped his shoulders for support. She was almost out of breath. She looked at him, "Now, when I unchain you, you better not push me against the wall like you did last time. I'm weak as hell. If you do, you'll regret it."

She undid the chains and he brought her close to him. He slid down the wall, gently bringing her with him. She sat between his legs with her back against his chest. His arms were around her and his head laying on her shoulder. He was calming down while Cole leaned on him. She sat there for what seemed like ages until she felt Hiei's lips on her neck. She smiled, "Welcome back good sir."

He lightly nicked her neck making her jump, "Don't be rude."

She rolled her eyes, "I would never dream of it."

Hiei scoffed, "I'm just glad you're ok."

"So, Sky told me what you said to him."

Hiei sat back, "He did?"

Cole slid around to face him, "Yes. He was very excited."

Hiei smirked, "Well, he has no place else to go so-"

"Can't you just admit you love the boy to death?" Cole smiled.

Hiei thought for a moment, "Yes."

She placed a tired kiss on his lips, "See? Not that difficult is it?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes, "You are in position to be teasing."

Cole yawned, "Let's go to bed. I want to see my niece later."

Hiei stood and picked up Cole's tired body. They went to his room and laid in his bed, wrapped in each other's arms. They stared into each other's eyes for a long while, not saying a word. Cole the buried her face in Hiei's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, "Cole."

"Hm?"

"I want to be a father."

She pulled away and looked up at him, "Hiei I don't want you to feel pressured-"

"I'm not. I want to though."

She smiled and kissed him, "Then we'll do it."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes, I sure do."

He pulled her close and closed his eyes, "Sleep or your niece will be grown by the time you see her."

She lightly punched him in the stomach and closed her eyes. A deep sleep soon found them both.

* * *

**Well, there you go! I hope you liked! Later Days~**


	7. I did good

**Hey folks! Here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cole woke to see she had been asleep for almost three hours. _Damn,_ she thought. Hiei was gone as well. She sighed and rose slowly. She was stiff and sore. She noticed on the floor there was a bag with a note.

_Thought you would want some clothes._

_-Cora_

Cole smiled. Her sister was fitting into the role of mother very well. She grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom. After her shower she dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a black tank top. She brushed out her hair and walked out of the bathroom to see Hiei sprawled across the bed. She raised her eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

He gave her a tired look, "Well, the fox and I were training and I started teasing him. Then he got serious. I haven't had a workout in a long time."

She chuckled and sat on the bed beside him, "Now you know not to tease a demon who has recently become a father."

Hiei chuckled, "No. I'll still do it. The work out was great."

Cole rolled her eyes and stood, "I'm going to see my sister."

He merely nodded and closed his eyes. She walked out of the door and down to her sister's room. Before she knocked her sister's voice came from inside, "Come in."

Cole opened the door to see Cora laying on the bed with a small bundle in her arms. Cora patted the bed and Cole set down. Cora sat up and held the bundle out to Cole, who gently took it. She smiled when she saw the strawberry blonde hair and small green eyes. "Cora she is beautiful."

Cora laughed, "Well, she comes from good stock."

Cole chuckled, "What's her name?"

Cora took a deep breath, "Brea."

Cole looked at her sister and smiled, "Nice."

"I thought so too."

Cole moved to lay back against the headboard beside her sister, still holding the baby. Cora leaned on her sister's shoulder and sighed contently, "Well, now that my girls are here, I'm taking a nap."

Cole laughed and smiled. Cora closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. Cole snuggled the bundle close to her and her eyes teared, "Little girl, you are going to have an awesome life."

She looked up to see Hiei open the door. He came in and sat on the bed, "I see you've made yourself comfortable."

Cole smiled, "Yeah."

Hiei held out his arms. Cole looked at him suspiciously. "What? Is it against the rules?"

Cole shook her head and handed the baby over to him. A warmth ran through her heart at the scene before her. "The great Hiei looks harmless when holding a child."

He smirked, "Until that child is ripped from me. Then hell will rain upon the earth."

Cora opened her eyes, "Hiei take her to Kurama. Tell him if he needs me to come get me."

Hiei nodded and did as he was told. Cora sat up and looked at Cole, "He is going to be an awesome father."

Cole smiled, "I know."

Cole stood and walked to the door, "We did good girl."

Cora smiled, "Yeah. We did."

* * *

Sky ran to Cole and placed his arms around her. She smiled and hugged him close. It was now fall and the leaves around them fell softly. Brilliant shades of gold, orange, and brown covered the ground. He looked up at her and smiled, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Did you and Hiei have a good time?"

"Yup!"

"Well, Yusuke is here with Raiden if you want to go play."

The little boy ran past her and into the house. Hiei appeared and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Hey."

She smiled, "Hey you."

"So how are you feeling?"

She rolled her eyes, "Hiei, it's been two days. I'm still good."

Two days ago she had found out she was pregnant. Needless to say she quickly found out Hiei was going to be watching her every move.

He sighed, "I know, I know. The fox told me the same thing."

She laughed, "Then it's two against one."

He kissed her again and took her hand. They walked towards the house. Everyone was now there, even Koenma. She saw all of the people and smiled. It was nice to have a place where she was loved and at peace. Hiei gave her hand a squeeze and they went and sat with the others.

_Yeah, I did good after all…

* * *

_**I am such a baby. I almost cried at the fact this was the last chapter for these OCs. ugh, well, it was a good run and I must say thank you for all of the support. If you all have any ideas for a story, feel free to let me know! Later Days~**


End file.
